One Fine Spring Love
by I'm Cloudsomnia
Summary: pengakuan cinta YeWook disaat musim semi datang yang sangat begitu indah


_**Title: One fine spring day**_

_**Author: Nurdiani Soffa**_

_**Cast :YeWook = Ryeowook (yeoja), yesung (namja)**_

_**UNLIKE, SO DON'T READ**_

"Akhirnya musim semi telah tiba" ucap ryeowook yang begitu semangat.

"Appa Umma ! kita jadi kan balik ke seoul ?" Tanya ryeowook

"iya chagi, besok kita akan kembali kesana" ucap umma

"heemmm aku tau knpa kau ingin cepat-cepat kembali, kau mau ketemu temenmu itu kan?" kata heechul sinis (dia ini kakak perempuan ryeowook yg katanya cantik, tapi masi cantikan author) *digebukin massa*

"ahh eon, kau ini sok tau banget sih, tapi emang iya sih aku kangen sama dia",( uhh wookie, bukannya langsung ngaku aja -_-)

_**Sesampainya di Seoul, di Rumah Ryeowook**_

"Aahhhh, My Sweet Home, I MISS U" ucap ryeowook yang kegirangan

"aisshhh adikku ini, seperti baru melihat rumah saja, hey cepat temui temanmu, bukankan dia sedang menunggumu sekarang?" kata sang kakak

"oiya, aku lupa, yasudah aku mau menemuinya dulu, umma appa aku keluar dulu yaa" teriak ryeowook

"kau mau kemana chagi, kau baru sampai. Beristirahatlah !" teriak umma

Dan akhirnya ryeowook langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ummanya, mengingat dia rindu sekali dengan sahabatnya itu, dan katanya hari ini sahabatnya akan mengenalkannya dengan seseorang.*siapa yaa*

**Ryeowook POV**

Kyuhyun atau yang sering disapa kyu, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia adalah slah satu sahabatku yang paling kusayangi karena hanya dia yang kumiliki. EVIL MAKNAE, itulah sebutan untuknya karena walau tampangnya kalem, jangan salah dia pernah negrjain aku sampe nangis. Jadi tak heran jika aku sangat merindukannya sekarang.

**Ryeowook POV end**

Wookiiee ! teriakan salah seorang namja yang udak gak asing lagi didengarnya.

"Ah, kyunnie" ucap ryeowook

Tiba-tiba kyu langsung memeluk ryeowook dengan sangat erat.

"hey, babbo kenapa kau lama sekali pulang kesini. Aku merindukanmu tau, karena tidak ada yang bisa ku kerjai lagi" ucap kyuhyun (dasar oppa,EVIL..haahaha)

Ryeowook langsung melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun yang sangat erat itu.

"kau yang babbo, beraninya kau merindukanku hanya untuk dikerjai, kalo tau begini mendingan aku tetap di Jepang" ucap ryeowook kesal sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"aisshhh manisnya temanku ini kalo lagi ngambek" ucap kyu sambil terkekeh

"udah ahh aku mau pulang saja, males disini" ucap ryeowook sambil berjalan meninggalkan kyu

"mianhae wookie, aku tadi hanya bercanda" ucap kyu dengan senyuman manisnya

"hemm..ne… aku maafin" ucap ryeowook

"Oiya katanya kamu mau mengenalkan aku sama seseorang" ucap ryeowook

"oiya hampir aku lupa, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu kita di taman, tadi aku sudah bilang janjjian di taman"

"ayo kesana" ucap kyu sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya.

_**Tiba di taman**_

"minhae hyung, aku sudah membiarkanmu menunggu terlau lama" ucap kyu sesal

"hai kyu. Iya tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan senyum

"oiya kenalkan ini temanku" ucap kyu mengenalkan wookie dengan temannya

" Kim jong Woon imnida tapi biasa di panggil yesung" ucap yesung sambil mengulurkan tangan

"aku Kim Ryeowook imnida, kau bisa memanggilku wookie" jawab ryeowook yang malu-malu (gpp malu-malu dikit asalkan jangan malu-maluin..wkwkwkwk)

"Dia tampan sekali, uhh wajahnya sungguh sangat familiar" batinnya

"hemmm… minhae hyung dan wookie aku harus pergi sekarang, umma minta aku kembali ke rumah" kata kyu

"Ehh.. apa-apaan kau, masa kamu ninggalin kita sih" kata wookie kesal

"minhae wookie, aku ada urusan darurat.. hemm hyung tolong jaga temanku ini dan antarkan dia pulang ya" kata kyu dengan buru-buru lalu meninggalkan yesung dan ryeowook.

"ehhh kyu… uhh dasar kyu babbo" ucap ryeowook sambil memoncongkan bibirnya.

Susana menjadi hening, ketika kyu sudah mulai menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"hemm mianhae yesung sunbae. Kalo tau begini aku pulang aja deh" ucap ryeowook yang ingin meninggalkan yesung

"ehh tunggu dulu" ucap yesung sambil menahan tangan ryeowook

Beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening ketika yesung menahan tangan wookie. Dari situlah wookie merasakan ada yang beda dalam dirinya. Suhu tubuhnya menjadi naik dan pipinya pun mulai memerah dan apabila dapat dilihat mungkin seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-a-ada apa? " ucap ryeowook gugup

"disini saja, temani aku yaa. Aku masih ingin disini" ucap yesung memelas

"tapi.. sunbae ?" jawab ryeowook

"sudah disinni saja yaa nanti aku antarkan pulang" ucap yesung

Dan wookie pun hanya tersenyum. Semakin imut dehh wookie oppa.

"oiya, kamu jangan panggil aku sunbae yaa, kamu panggil oppa saja karena ku lihat kau lebih muda dariku" ucap yesung

"Ne…" jawab wookie singkat

"hemm sekarang kan sedang musim semi, gimana kalo besok oppa ajak kamu jalan"

DEGGHHH

Tiba-tiba ucapan yesung langsung memecahkan keheningan pada diri ryeowook. Dia langsung membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya namja tampan yang baru dikenalnya sudah mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Gimana wookie mau ngga ?" ucap yesung lagi

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang paling cocok untuk musim semi ini"

"heemmmm… ne aku mau" jawab ryeowook semangat

"baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu, dandan yang cantik yaa" ucap yesung menggoda sambil mengacak-acak rambut wookie.

Ryeowook pun semakin merah merah pipinya dan tersenum dengan sangat manis.

_**Tiba di rumah wookie**_

"aku pulang" ucap ryeowook dengan riang

"aishhh kemana saja kau, habis kencan dengan kyu yaa?" ucap heechul menggioda adiknya

"ihh eon, berisik dehh.. tadi aja kyu malah ninggalin aku" ucap wookie yang kesal

"Lho.. kenapa ?" ucap sang kakak penasaran

"katanya sihh ada urusan yang emergency gitu dehh" ucap ryeowook (widiihh oppa sejak kapan ngomong dicampur bahasa inggris) *dijitak sama wookie*

Ryeowook langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur yang bernuansa ungu itu *ihh unyu banget* (author bawel, dijitak massa)

**Ryeowook POV**

"Mimpi apa aku semalem bisa ketemu ama namja yang ganteng banget kaya dia" . Ada apa ya dengan aku tadi, kenapa jantung ku jadi berdebar saat dia menahan tanganku. Jangan-jangan aku suka lagi sama dia. Ahh ga mungkin baru aja kenal udah langsung suka aja" batinya terus-menerus.( Dasar wookie ngga bias liat cowo ganteng dikit aja..haha)

**Keesokan harinya **

Ting nong.. ting nong.. suara bel yang terdengar di dalam rumah yeoja imut ini.

"Siapa sihh pagi-pagi udah ke rumah orang" ucap heechul sinis

"ahh itu pasti yesung hyung" ucap ryeowook yang langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Dibuka pintu dengan segera oleh heechul.

"anneyong, noona. Wokkie-ah ada ?" ucap yesung to the point

"ada, kau ini siapa?" tanya heechul.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakkan dari seorang yeoja yang langsung turun dari tangga.

"Oppa ! " teriak ryeowook

"ehh mau kemana kau, sudah rapi pagi-pagi ? " Tanya heechul bingung

"aku mau pergi dengan yesung oppa, tenang saja aku akan segera kembali" ucap ryeowook santai

"huhhh.. baiklah" jawab heechul pasrah

Hari ini, hari yang sangat dinantikan yeoja imut ini karena dia bisa berduaan sama yesung, orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi dengan waktu singkat mereka sudah terlihat akrab.

Ryeowook atau wookie yeoja yang imut dan manis ini terlihat tampak cantik dengan dress berwarna putih dan memakai weijest(bener ga tulisannya) dan namja tampan yang bernama yesung memakai baju kotak-kotak berwarna biru dan hitam * pasti ganteng banget* . mereeka sangat serasi jalan berdua. Orang yang ada di sekitarnya pasti mengira kalo mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih abis serasi banget sih -_-

Acara pertama dimulai dengan makan es krim bersama,kali ini ryeowook di traktir oleh yesung. Setelah itu mereka duduk di sebuah taman yang sangat indah dengan melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi.

"wahh oppa bunganya indah sekali" ucap ryeowook yang merasa kagum

"ya, dia indah seindah wajahmu" goda yesung

"ihh.. oppa baru ajak jalan udah gombal" ucap ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"aisshhh tambah manis aja yeoja ini kalo lagi kya gitu" batin yesung

Mereka di bilang sangat akrab padahal baru sekali ketemu lohh. Tapi malemnya udah langsung telpon-telponan dan smsan. *uhhh co cweet daahh, author nongol lagi*

"hemm wokkie aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" ucap yesung

"ngomong apa oppa, serius amat kayanya?" jawab ryeowook santai

"wookie"

"Ne..kenapa oppa, oppa mau bicara apa?"

"A-a-a-aku *jgn kebanyakan gagap entar kaya ajis gagap, maap ganggu*

"aku suka sama kamu wookie,saranghae"

"ngga tau kenapa aku ngomong kaya gini, tapi ini yang ada di hatiku sekarang,aku juga ngga ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba akku punya perasaan kaya gini, tapi daripada aku tahan lebih baik aku ungkapin sekarang" tutur yesung

Ryeowook langsung tersentak dan langsung membulatkan matanya seolah dia tak percaya, namja yang baru mengenalnya ini, langsung menyatakan perasaanya.

"A-a-apa yang kau bilang oppa" ucap ryeowok terbata-bata.

"mianhae wookie aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatiku sekarang, lagi pula aku tidak memaksamu untuk suka juga kepadaku" ucap yesung

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan yesung.

"hemmm.. oppa bener ngga mau denger jawaban aku nih ?" goda ryeowook

"MWO?" kata yesung kaget

"ne.. oppa.. nado saranghae. Aku juga menyukaimu, sejak pertama kita bertemu aku sudah suka padamu, aku jujur lohh oppa dari hatiku yang paling dalem *wookie lebay* (ditimpukkin masa)

"J-jadi kamu juga suka sama oppa?" Tanya yesung seolah tidak percaya

"ne.. oppa" ucap ryeowook

Saat itu yesung langsung memeluk yeoja manis nan imut ini dengan erat, ryeowook pun membalas pelukan yesung dengan erat pula.

Dan musim semi di hari itu di akhiri dengan ciuman yang lembut dari yesung kepada ryeowook dan ryeowook pun membalasnya dengan hangat. Akhirnya musim semi saat itu bagi ryeowook dan yesung adalah musim semi yang tak akan terlupakan karena di sanalah pengakuan cinta mereka.

**~ THE END~**

_**Maaf yaa agak gaje. Soalnya ini fanfiction pertama yang aku bikin.**_

_**Tolong juga review, kalo ngga suka ga usah baca.. dari pada bingung**_

_**Nantinya.. hahaha *author gaje* gomawo …. **_


End file.
